Jussi Jokinen
| birth_place = Kalajoki, Finland | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 192 | position = Centre/Left wing | shoots = Left | league = Liiga | team = Oulun Kärpät | former_teams = Dallas Stars Tampa Bay Lightning Carolina Hurricanes Pittsburgh Penguins Florida Panthers Edmonton Oilers Los Angeles Kings Columbus Blue Jackets Vancouver Canucks EHC Kloten | ntl_team = FIN | draft = 192nd overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2001 | career_end = }} Jussi Jokinen (born Jussi Petteri Jokinen on April 1, 1983) is a Finnish professional ice hockey forward currently playing for Oulun Kärpät of the Finnish Liiga. He was drafted by the Dallas Stars in the sixth round (192nd overall) of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Dallas Stars Jussi was drafted by the Dallas Stars in the sixth round (192nd overall) at the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. He spent four seasons before his NHL debut playing for Oulun Kärpät of the SM-liiga, the top Finnish league. In his rookie year in the 2005–06 season, he gained a great reputation as a top shootout specialist in the NHL. On November 16, 2007, he scored four goals against the Colorado Avalanche in a 6–1 win. Tampa Bay Lightning and Carolina Hurricanes At the NHL trade deadline, on February 26, 2008, Jussi was traded to the Tampa Bay Lightning (along with Mike Smith, Jeff Halpern and a 2009 fourth-round draft pick) in exchange for Brad Richards & Johan Holmqvist. He finished with 16 goals and 42 points. On February 4, 2009, he was placed on waivers by the Lightning and later, on February 7, 2009, was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Wade Brookbank, Josef Melichar and a 2009 fourth-round draft pick. During the 2009 Stanley Cup playoffs, on April 21, Jussi scored the latest regulation game-winning goal in NHL playoff history, with 0.2 seconds remaining in the third period, as the Hurricanes defeated the New Jersey Devils 4–3 in Game 4 of the Eastern Conference Quarter-finals. On June 29, 2009, the Hurricanes signed him to a two-year, $3.4 million contract ($1.5 million in the 2009–10 season and $1.9 million in the 2010–11 season) As of November 19, 2009, he had scored a total of 25 goals in 46 shootout attempts, with an impressive 54.3% success rate; eight of those shootout goals were game-winners. Jussi re-signed with his former Finnish club Kärpät during the 2012–13 NHL lockout and committed himself to remain with the club until the resumption of the NHL season in January 2013. Pittsburgh Penguins On March 26, 2013, Jussi was placed on waivers by the Hurricanes. On April 3, 2013, he was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for a conditional sixth- or seventh-round pick in 2013. During his first game with the Penguins, he scored Pittsburgh's lone goal in regulation and tallied the only shootout goal for the team in a 2–1 victory over the New York Rangers. During the 2013–14 season, on October 8, 2013, Jussi scored his first hat-trick with the Penguins in a 5–2 win over his former team, the Carolina Hurricanes. He enjoyed his most productive season since 2010, totaling 21 goals and 57 points in 81 games with the Penguins, playing alongside Evgeni Malkin for most of the season. Florida Panthers On July 1, 2014, as an unrestricted free agent, Jussi signed a four-year, $16 million contract with the Florida Panthers. During his second season with the club, he scored 18 goals and 60 points, the second-best offensive output of his career. During six playoff games, he contributed one goal and three assists. Edmonton Oilers and Los Angeles Kings On June 30, 2017, following the 2016–17 season and with one-year remaining on his contract, Jussi was bought-out by the Panthers. On July 7, 2017, as a free agent, he signed a one-year, $1.1 million contract with the Edmonton Oilers. In the 2017–18 season, he struggled to find his role with Edmonton, adding just 1 assist in 14 games. On November 14, 2017, he was traded to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for Mike Cammalleri. He recorded 1 goal and 4 assists in 18 games for the club. Columbus Blue Jackets and Vancouver Canucks On January 16, 2018, Jussi was placed on waivers by the Kings and then claimed off waivers by the Columbus Blue Jackets on January 17, 2018. On February 26, 2018, he and Tyler Motte were traded to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for Thomas Vanek. As a result of this trade, he became the fourth player in NHL history (behind Dennis O'Brien, Dave McLlwain and Mark Arcobello) to play for four different NHL teams in a single season. Jussi also joins the exclusive club of scoring at least a point in each of the four different hockey clubs he played for in one NHL season, along with O'Brien and Arcobello. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Playing Style Jussi is widely considered a shootout and faceoff specialist in the NHL. Personal Life Jussi is of no relation to current NHL free agent Olli Jokinen, but he has a younger brother, Juho Jokinen, who also plays ice hockey. Category:1983 births Category:Finnish ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Karpat players Category:Oulun Karpat players